


Lightning

by iammyownqueen



Series: Team Bonding [3]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, friends getting to know eachother, short and sweet, this is mostly dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:32:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24068152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iammyownqueen/pseuds/iammyownqueen
Summary: "Your electricity, does it hurt you?" Bart asked.This is just Virgil and Bart talking about their powers and being bros. No other context.
Relationships: Bart Allen & Virgil "Static" Hawkins
Series: Team Bonding [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1677142
Comments: 3
Kudos: 42





	Lightning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Blitzpie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blitzpie/gifts).



> I wrote this instead of sleeping. Enjoy.

“Your electricity, does it hurt you?” Bart asked.

“No,” Virgil said. “It's like…” he paused, not knowing what to say. “It’s a part of me, it's hard to distinguish from the rest of my body. It’s an extension of myself, like another hand or foot. It's almost like a hug, in a way. I can feel electricity all around me, even in other people. It kind of freaked me out when I touched you for the first time. Your body radiates electricity like no one else. Well, like all the other speedsters, I guess.”

“Hm.” Bart said, being uncharacteristically quiet.

“What about you? Your electricity I mean. Does it hurt you?”

“No,” Bart said.

He looked at Virgil, and for a moment Bart’s eyes looked so hollow and broken. For a second, it was easy to believe that Bart had survived the apocalypse. Then he broke eye contact to stare at the floor.

“Do you remember on the Reach ship, they way they electrocuted us for hours at a time?”

Virgil nodded, staring at his hands. That experience wasn’t one he would ever forget. He hated the Reach and everything that they did to him, but he still loved his powers, no matter where they came from.

“It's like that. The electricity courses through my veins and I can  _ feel  _ it, but it's not harsh and painful like it was with the Reach. It’s like, gentle. It takes the same paths, runs the same course it did back then, but it's different somehow. It’s like a stone or a piece of sea glass that has been smoothed over by the tide, the sharpness has faded and now it's just… soft.”

“Yeah,” Virgil said. “It’s kind of like that for me too. I wouldn’t say it's  _ soft, _ but it doesn’t hurt me either.”

Bart vibrated his hand, watching the electricity bounce and jump and wiggle around it. For a moment, Virgil wanted to reach out and touch it. He wanted to understand what the electricity felt like to  _ him. _ His powers had nothing to do with electricity. He couldn’t control where it went, or direct it like Virgil could. It was just a harmless byproduct of superspeed.

“Can I?” Virgil asked, reaching his hand closer to Bart's.

Bart, understanding, brought his hand closer too. He continued to vibrate it, and the lightning began to grow around his hand. Virgil brought his hand close enough to touch the electricity, but not the hand itself. Bart was right, it was warmer,  _ softer _ even, than his own lighting.

“It  _ is _ softer,” Virgil said in awe.

“Do you know where your powers come from?” Bart asked.

“Um… The Reach? My metagene? Same as you I guess.”

“No,” Bart said. “While my powers  _ scientifically _ come from genetics, it's not the same. My powers come from the Speed Force. It’s like… a different dimension? Or like… a force of nature. Me and other speedsters can tap into it. In a way, we exist  _ inside _ the Speed Force. My connection to the Speed Force is the reason I have my powers. If someone destroyed the Speed Force somehow, my metagene would still technically be active, but I would just be a regular human.”

“So you're connected to the other speedsters? Like, can you communicate with them through the Speed Force?”

“What?” Bart laughed. “No, the closest thing we get is being able to talk to each other at superspeed.”

“Can you do anything with your lighting?”

Bart thought for a moment. “Not like you, but sometimes? I can’t, but Flash can  _ throw _ his lightning. Well,  _ throw _ isn’t the right word exactly. It’s more like… letting the lighting pass over you instead of behind you, and directing where it lands. I’ve tried, but I haven’t been able to do that yet. Whenever I try, I almost always end up throwing it the wrong way, or sending it completely off course.”

“I’m sure you’ll get it eventually,” Virgil said. “Maybe I could help you sometime? I’m not sure it’s something I can help with, but I have a pretty solid understanding of how electricity moves.”

“That would be  _ so _ crash!” Bart said with excitement.

It was strange, but Bart understood his powers, at least in theory. Most of the others didn’t understand the way he seemed too. It was… nice.

“Have you ever noticed,” Virgil started, “That electricity feels like it's alive?”

Bart smiled. “Yes,” he answered simply.

**Author's Note:**

> I am so tired.


End file.
